Over Protective Guy
by SSLOVER145
Summary: Yamato had this worst dream Ever and it was all about Sera's Death because of Bunglay. Yamato was afraid that the dream might come true so He did his best to Protect Sera from Bunglay.
1. The Dream

**Hey guys! its been a long time since I wrote a Fanfic. not that long since I just updated my Latest Fanfic Yesterday. What I Mean I'll make a Longer one Again. So Enjoy and Let me remind you guys that I'm not perfect, if there are some mistakes I Appologize.** **I dont own anything and all belongs to TOEI.**

 **Yamato's POV**

 _I was left behind in the house. no one was their only me. Uncle went overseas to study animals again and well my Zyuman friends along with Misao Bond with each other. I wanted to come but I had no choice because I need to finish my homework._

 _I was in the middle of finishing my homework when my Symbol rung. Well I answered it because there might be a Deathgalian on the lose. When I answered it I heard Amu Panicking. First thing in my mind was trouble so I asked 'What's Wrong?'_

 _Then Amu answers "Yamato-kun, Come quick! Sera-chan is being hostaged by Bunglay. He said he will give you 10 minutes to come here and if you dont come in time he'll kill Sera- chan" She was panicking. When I heard the words 'Hostage' and 'Sera' I panicked as well and accidentally dropped the pen I was holding. I also was shock when I heard that I only have '10 Minutes left'. I didn't know why I felt this way when I heard Sera being hostage by my worst enemy. Well maybe because she's my friend._

 _"Yamato-kun?" Amu called out one more time but I didn't reply and just flee away to help Sera. I left my Homeworks on the Table without thinking._

 _I kept running and running thinking on what Bunglay is doing right now to them or to Sera. I only have 10 minutes so I need to hurry I was running as fast as I can but I couldn't see any sign of them. I was running for like more than 8 minutes and I didn't want to waste my time So I used my Eagle eyes to find them. I searched and Searched until I saw Tusk. I was thinking why he was already untransformed but it doesn't matter. I Kept running until I Arrived._

 _I was shock to what I saw. Leo and Misao who was kneeling down. Leo was punching the floor. Tusk was standing up Looking at the ground. he was teary._

 _I wanted to know what happened so I run to Tusk and Asked him. "What Happened? Where's Bunglay?". Tusk looked at me Sniffing his nose since he was Teary. "Why are you late?" Tusk asked me. "I couldn't find you guys. you didn't tell me where you are" I replied. "Why are you guys so emotional? did something happen? where's Sera? did you guys take her back from Bunglay?" I asked to many questions. I was confused to why they were all teary. Tusk then Pointed at Amu then I turned around to look at her. Its not just Amu I saw, I saw this Familiar girl lying in her lap, Lifeless. She had a Cut in her neck. I saw Amu Rubbing the cheek of that girl crying Mumbling the Name "Sera-chan..."_

 _My Eyes Widens as I see Sera's Body Lifeless. I didn't know what to feel when I saw her. My Body moved on its own and walked near her Slowly. Every step I did, Tears was falling through my eyes. When I reached Amu, I kneeled down and Took Sera from her and tranfer her head from Amu's Lap to my Lap._

 _"Sera..." I mumbled seeing the lifeless girl in front of me._

 _"What did Bunglay do?" I asked Amu. She was crying._

 _"We were Exploring this river when Bunglay Appeared out of nowhere. He noticed that you weren't their so he had an Idea and Grabbed Sera to be his hostage for you to come. but... yoi didn't come in time and Killed Sera-chan... in front of us..." She explained everything to me. She Cried harder. I feel like this is all my fault. Sera's Death is all my fault._

 _"This is all my fault... Sera... Sera!"_

 **End of Yamato's POV**

Heh so I'm ending it here so give me some Reviews okay. No Bad ones because I'm sensitive. Thank you! Byeeeee!


	2. The Promise

**Sera's POV**

Since its my turn to do chores today I was left behind here in the house. well... I wasn't alone because Yamato is in his room sleeping. He needs his rest since he came late yesterday from his school.

I was wiping the table when I heard someone whispering my name. It was a Boy and he's whispering _'Sera... This is all my fault... dont leave me..."._ I was thinking that it might be someone else since I have sensitive hearing, but I remember that we dont have neighbors so it only leaves Yamato. It might be Yamato because no one will mention my name but Yamato. I was worried because something might be happening, so I rushed to Yamato's Room.

I knocked in Yamato's Room.

"Yamato?" I called him out but the answer I just heard is _'No!"_ It was a Yell so I didn't think anymore and just opened the door seeing Yamato all Sweating. His Head was moving left and right like he's having a nightmare. It looks like he is having one so I run closer to him and I placed my Two Hands to his shoulders and tried to Wake him up.

 **End of Sera's POV** "Yamato? Yamato!" Sera tried to wake him up. She kept shaking him hard until Yamato sat up Opening his eyes Yelling "Sera!" Because of that Sera fell at the floor.

"Yamato? What's Wrong?" Sera asked also wincing in pain since she hit her butt in the floor.

"Your Alive?" Yamato asked. Sera stood up.

"Of course I am." Sera said.

"Thank goodness..." Yamato said in relief. "Thank goodness its just a dream" He Added.

"Now, Now, Just forget what ever your dream is and move on" Sera said and Went back to the leaving room since she still has chores to do. Yamato was watching her go out of his room but inside him he was worried. _"What if my dream Come true again?" He asked himself_

 ** _\- ThrowBack -_**

 _It was like 5 Years ago when the last time he had an worst dream. He dreamt about his friend getting into an Car accident and after that dream he got a call from his friends older sister. she said that his little brother got into a car accident just like what Yamato dreamed earlier._ _ **\- End of Throwback -**_ "ah mou! stop thinking about that. that will be the last one" Yamato slapped himself so he can go back to reality and stop thinking about that Worst nightmare ever.

He was sleeping for like 10 hours so he already stood up. He took his Jacket from the chair beside his bed and wore it. He walked out of his room seeing Sera again who is now sweeping the floor.

"Are you okay now Yamato?" Sera asks him but not looking at him but just sweeping the floor. Yamato nodded. "Leo and the others went bonding together but i didn't come since I have to finish this chores" Sera explained. "Bonding?" Yamato asked remembering that in his dream before Sera got killed they went bonding. "Yeah" Sera nodded. He was more relief that Sera didn't come with them. He can watch her more.

"They might be coming home soon. So just sit down and I'll cook you some soup" Sera said. "You know how to cook Soup?" Yamato asked "Of Course. I cook Jhiro Soup before" Sera smiled at him but before she could go to the kitchen Sera's Tail Tingled. "Deathgalian!" sera yelled. "Eh?" Yamato's Nervous went back. He's Scared that it might be Bunglay.

Sera turned back removing her Apron and Threw it in the Chair. "Lets go" Sera comanded and was about to Open the door but a Hand grabbed her arm stopping her. She Turned around seeing Yamato who was the one who grabbed her. "Yamato Whats Wrong?" Sera asked. "Before we leave..." Yamato said and she turned Sera around by Pulling her arm to face him. "Promise me... Not to Die" Yamato Said. Sera stared at him "Yamato..." She Mumbled. "What are you ta-" Sera was about to Protest but Yamato Covered her Mouth "Just Promise me!" Yamato yelled. Sera can see both seriousness and worry for her in Yamato's Eyes so Sera Just nodded. "Okay then... I Promise" Sera Smiled. Yamato Smiled back in relief "Okay Lets Go" Yamato said and they Both left the House. While Running "No Matter what Sera. I'm gonna Protect you from any harm" Yamato said in his mind looking at Sera while running

 **Okay I'm ending it here. Thank you guys for reading it!**


	3. The Dream is Coming true

sera kept running to the place along side with Yamato. Yamato wasn't losing Sera in his sight. When they arrived, the venue was similar to Yamato's Dream.

 _"this place?" Yamato was shock. but he was relief that bunglay was not the monster, it was just and ordinary deathgalian who was poluting the river._ _"Hey! what do you think your doing to the river?!" sera yelled pointing at the deathgalian. "Poluting the River as you see" Deathgalian Teased. "well I wont allow you do it! Hon'no Kakusei!" sera yelled and run to the deathgalian. "Sera Wait!" Yamato yelled and Followed her by transforming to. Sera kept Slashing The deathgalian just to stop it from poluting the River. Yamato and Sera kept attacking the deathgalian until Leo and the others appeared._ _"guys! need help" Leo said. "Leo! Your so Late!" Sera said and hit his right shoulders. "Sorry" Leo said. "Lets Go!" Yamato Comanded and they all attacked the deathgalian together. Yamato and Misao Fought the deathgalian while the others was fighting the moebas. While Fighting someone shoots Sera in her leg that caught her to fall down in her knees. Yamato saw the scene "Sera!" Yamato yelled and was about to run to her but Bunglay appeared in Front of Sera to Block Yamato._ "Bunglay!" Yamato yelled and he remembered every single scene in his dream about Sera's Death.

"Oh Hey Kazakiri Yamato. Long time no see" Bunglay teased. "Stay away from Sera you monster!" Yamato shoots Bunglay. "Stay away from her? I'm not even near her. But... if she's Speacial to you then..." Bunglay started. "Then What?" Yamato asked, He was worried. Bunglay walked near Sera and grabbed her from the neck. "I'm using her to Destroy your heart" Bunglay said.

"no... No!" Yamato yelled

 **-** **whoops! I need to end it here Sorry guys! But.. thank you!** **Sorry if its Short**


	4. Left Behind

"No... No!" Yamato yelled.

"Heh! Thats more like it." Bunglay Said and Smirked.

"Dont worry Kazakiri Yamato. I wont kill her for now. I want to see you suffer more" Bunglay said Grabbing her in the Neck.

"Let me go!" Sera Yelled and was trying to remove Bunglays Hand from her neck since she is already having a hard time breathing.

"Shut up!" Bunglay yelled and threw her in a Nearby Tree and Her Body Hits the Thick Tree. She demorphed and lost her conscious

"Sera!" Yamato yelled.

"I hope you suffer more Kazakiri Yamato." Bunglay stated

"Wait right there!" Tusk and Leo yelled and was about to Hit Bunglay but He disappeared and Teleported away.

Amu was already with Sera and she was shaking her screaming her name. Yamato followed and took her. Tusk came closer to check on her pulse.

"She's Still alive. Lets take her home" Tusk suggested. Of course Yamato would agree and He Carried her Bridal style and Flee back to the house.

【ー】

In Yamato's Room, Sera was layed in Yamato's Bed. Her head was bandage because of a Wound in her Forehead.

In the Living room..., Amu was sitting in her Swing type Bed hugging her Pillow, Tusk was Sitting in the Sofa, Leo was still in her Tree Style Bed and Yamato and Misao is Sitting in the Dining Table. Still Waiting for the results. After a few minutes Uncle Mario went out of Yamato's Room holding his First Aid Kit.

Yamato Stood up from his sit and Rushed to his uncle and asked him what Sera's Condition is.

"She's Asleep. She looks Tired." Uncle Mario Replied. "I think she over did her Chores This Morning. So that also affected her injiries" Uncle Mario added.

"I should have helped Sera-chan this morning." Amu said.

"Dont worry Amu. its not your fault its Bunglay so dont sweat it" Leo Cheered her.

Yamato sat back to his chair and Placed her palm in his Cheek. His elbow was in the Table. He was a bit Upset.

Misao Noticed His actions. and asked him 'What's Wrong?" but Yamato wasn't looking and still staring.

"Yamato?" Misao called again and waved his hand in front of him just for him to come back in his thoughts. and he did.

"Micchan, Are you saying something?" Yamato asked.

"I was asking you what's wrong" Misao asked.

"Its Nothing. I just remembered something. I going to sleep in my Uncles Room since Sera is Using it. Let me know if Sera's Awake" Yamato said and walking to Mario's Room. He was acting strange.

"Is Yamato really okay?" Leo asked them.

"I dont think so... Let just ask him again tomorrow. Let sleep" Tusk Suggested.

"I'm Going home" Misao stated and Left the Treehouse.

【ー】

It was morning and Yamato was still sleeping. Sera was already awake and she felt a bit okay now. Sera walked out of her room holding her Right Arm. She saw Tusk Cleaning the house.

"Tusk, Its still my day. Let me do it" Sera said.

"No. I'm Fine. I'm taking your place first. you need to rest" Tusk said

"No. I Insist. and I'm Fine"

Someone held her two Shoulders and Turned her around to face her.

"Sela-chan, Its time for you to relax. So Sit down" Amu said while Dragging her to the Sofa.

"But I'm fine" Sera still insist. "Anyways, Wheres Yamato?" Sera asked

"He's Still asleep but I think he's Gonna wake up soon" Tusk explained. "Speaking of Yamato" Leo interupted because Yamato was going out of Mario's Room

"Good Morning" Yamato said and Saw Sera sitting in the couch.

"Sera? you're okay now?" Yamato asked

Sera nodded. Yamato was relief but He was still thinking of his dream and he couldn't sit still while Bunglay is still out there and will kill Sera Someday just like his Dream.

Then their Tail Tingled again.

"Not again. That River Polution Deathgalian again" Leo said in Fruatration.

"Lets go" Sera said and Stood up.

"Sera Wait!" Yamato stopped her. Sera stopped so as the others and she faced him.

"Y-you should stay. your still injured" Yamato said. He really wanted Sera to stay since he doesn't want her to fight. He will always do that until he defeats Bunglay.

"What? i wont let that monster polute the River again." Sera Protested.

"Then We'll defeat him for you. you cant fight with your broken Arm. Right guys?" Yamato said.

"Yeah Sera-chan, You should stay" Amu said.

"Stay here Sera we'll handle this" Tusk added.

"But..." Sera Mambled. Amu walked closer to Her and Let her sit in the Couch again.

"Stay here okay? and do not follow" Amu smiled

"Lets go guys" Yamato instructed and they all run out. Sera was there left behind in the house Doing Nothing

 **Heh! Sorry if Some of you expected some intese scenes or Something but i want to make the story longer so I'll end it here. So hope you enjoyed Guys and no Bad comments okay?**


	5. In Trouble

Yamato and the others were running to the place where they can sense the Deathgalian. as expected, It was in a Near River again but not in the first one.

"hey Deathgalian! stop poluting the River and Face us!" Leo yelled confidently.

"zyuohger again. tsk... what a Pain" Thr Deathgalian said.

"As I promise Sera I will make you stop Poluting the rivers and Defeat you. guys lets go!" yamato commanded.

"okay" They all agreed and took out their changers.

 _EAGLE LION ELEPHANT TIGER THEWORLD_ "Hon'no Kakusei!" They yelled and they transfered to their respective colors

they all attacked.

 **back at Sera...,** She was sitting in the couch doing nothing. Then she heard someone going up of the stairs of the treehouse. She can hear it due to great hearing. She thought it was uncle Mario but the Steps was different than Human Steps. its like Heavy Metal being Banged.

so Sera stood up from the couch and Hid in an Hiding place. Then That Guys Destroyed the Door reavealing that it was Bunglay.

"Bunglay..." Sera whispered, She was still Hiding.

Back at The Fight...,

They almost defeat the Poluting River Monster Deathgalian and Aimed their Guns on it.

"Time to finish this Guys" Yamato said and They all aimed and Fired

 _ZyuohShoot_ After the Attack. The Deathgalian was finished. it turned into a Giant and Yamato, Leo and Amu did the Zyuoh King 1-5-3.

Back at the treehouse...,

Sera was peeking while Bunglay was looking for something.

"I know your here Zyuohshark. I didn't see you in the fight earlier" Bunglay said

 _-FLASHBACK-_ _"zyuohger again. tsk... what a Pain" Thr Deathgalian said._ _"As I promise Sera I will make you stop Poluting the rivers and Defeat you. guys lets go!" yamato commanded._ _"okay" They all agreed and took out their changers._ _Bunglay was peeking at the Bush._ _"Looks like one is Missing. I guess Kazakiri Yamato didn't want her to get hurt." Bunglay laughed._ _\- End of FlashBack -_ Sera was about to change but she couldn't find her changer in her pocket anywhere.

 _"Shoot! I forgor my Changer in Yamato's Room" She said to herself and Didn't know what to do._ "come out! come out! werever you are Sharky girl" Bunglay said.

Bunglay then Started to throw the things he see to look and scare Sera.

"I cant just hide here waiting for Yamato. I'll show them that I'm strong just like them" Sera said and went out showimg herself.

"looking for me?" Sera asked.

"You gave me hardwork looking for you sharky. Good thing you volunteeref showing yourself" Bunglay said.

Sera stood in a Fighting pose.

"I heard that your the most hardworking in the team and always saying that your strong. but in fact that your the weakest among all of them. Your the one always getting injured and your just like a Cute little girl being left behind here in the house by Your Parents" Bunglay teased.

"Shut up..." Sera Muttered. she was covering her ears and Closing her eyes.

"why are you so guilty? because its true right?" Bunglay Teased her More.

"I said SHUT UP!" Sera yelled and Took out her ZyuohSlash Sword and Fought him without Transforming.

Back at Yamato...,

They already Defeated the Giant Deathgalian and Demorphed.

"I haven't see bunglay come out. thats an miracle" Amu stated.

"I wonder why??" Tusk asked them as well. They started to think.

"Don't you think... He..." Misao Started and looked at Yamato. Yamato started to Think.

"Oh no... sera" Yamato said and imidiately run to the treehouse. the other 4 Followed Him back.

Yamato kept running up the treehouse and he saw the door Broken. He also saw how messy the house is.

"Whats with all this Mess?" amu asked. they saw every furniture Thrown in different places.

"Sera? Sera are you here?" Yamato yelled seeing no sign of her.

They saw her Sword in the floor and Leo pick it up.

"This is hers right?" Leo asked showing the sword. Yamato took the sword and Started to look for her. They searched every room but she wasn't their. Yamato Tried to look at the Balcony and was shock to what he saw.

"Sera!"


	6. Escaped

"Sera!" Yamato yelled. Sera Hands Was Tied up and she was hanging unconscious. She was injured as well.

Yamato came running to her quickly and untied her and he caught her When she fell. Yamato Gently Placed Sera in the foor and Puts her hand in his Lap.

"Sera? Sera! Wake up!" Yamato yelled. Amu noticed a Sticky not Sticked in the wall.

"Guys, Look" Amu said and Handed it to Tusk.

"It says _'This is not the last of it. I'll make her suffer More to suffer you as well Kazakiri Yamato ~Bunglay'_ Thats what he said" Tusk said

"That Monster..." Yamato said angrily.

【ー】

Sera was layed in Yamato's Bed again. Yamato Wrapped Sera in a Blanket to keep her warm. Then he left the room and talked to his team mates.

Yamato sat in the couch and Felt more worried to what will bunglay do next.

"I cant leave Sera alone. I need to be always right in her Side" Yamato said."But how can I do that? I need to come if ever we have an Mission"

"Why does Bunglay do this only at Sera-chan? He doesn't do it to us?" Amu asked

"Maybe Because Bunglay Thought Sera is Important to Yamato" Tusk said

"Eh? I dont get it? Sera-chan and Yamato-kun are just friends. and were friends too right?" Amu said, She was super confused.

"Yamato, You can only answer Amu's Question. Why does Bunglay Attack Sera than Us?" Tusk asked.

"I-I Cant Tell you right now" Yamato said

"You need to tell us Yamato, Its For Sera's Sake. We Can fix everything if we find out" Leo said

"Well... I had this dream earlier and its all about Sera's-" Yamato stopped and Hesitated.

"Sera's What?" They Asked.

"Death" He Continued.

"Sera-chan's Death?" Amu said

"But... that was just a dream Yamato" Misao said

"I know that but... it worried me so much. and I think Bunglay Noticed that I was overprotecting Sera and thought that She's Special to me" Yamato said

 _"Well she is Special to me" Yamato whispered back to himself_ "Then Dont Let Bunglay notice that you care for Sera so much." Leo said

"How can I do that? she's my friend" Yamato replied Back.

"She wont be fighting right? Then Pretend she didn't come because you guys had an Fight" Leo explained.

"and Amu stay here to watch her if ever Bunglay Notice Sera isn't in the fight again" Tusk said. Amu nodded.

"Thats our Plan okay?" Leo said and They all nodded.

"Amu, Whatever Happens. dont make Sera come to the battle okay?" Yamato said. Amu nodded

【ー】

Yamato, Leo, Tusk and Misao came running to a Place being attacked by Bunglay.

"Bunglay! How dare you do that to Sera!" Tusk yelled

"Oh Zyuohger. Did the one I did made Kazakiri Yamato Suffer?" Bunglay teased. Bunglay looked at Yamato and his hands Was crossed.

"Not at all. I dont care about her." Yamato said and Looked away.

 _"great acting yamato" Leo said_ _"Its not easy" Yamato said_ "What? I thought She's Special to you?" Bunglay stated.

"Before you attacked her yesterday we had an Fight and I will never forgive her. I dont care what happens to her" He lied angrily.

"Auggh! My plan Failed!" bunglay Yelled with frustrations.

"Now Fight us!" Yamato Yelled and they transformed. they attacked Bunglay

【ー】

"Bunglay!" Sera screamed waking up, She sat up.

"Sera-chan! your awake." Amu said

"What happened? I was just fighting Bunglay then-" Sera said in one breath but she was stopped by Amu.

"Sera-chan, You should calm down. Bunglay attacked you and we found you unconscious in the balcony"

"I was attacked that easily?" Sera asked then she remembered what Bunglay said to her

 **-FlashBack-**

 _"I heard that your the most hardworking in the team and always saying that your strong. but in fact that your the weakest among all of them. Your the one always getting injured and your just like a Cute little girl being left behind here in the house by Your Parents" Bunglay teased._

 **\- FlashBack -**

"Amu... Am I weak?" Sera asked.

"Weak? Your not weak Sera-chan. Honestly, Your Stronger than me" Amu replied "Why do you ask?"

"Ah Nothing" Sera said and Looked away. Amu noticed that she was upset.

"By the way, Where's The others?" Sera asked.

"They went to fight a Deathgalian and I was left behinf here to watch you" Amu said.

"We should follow them" Sera said and was about to Get out of bed but Amu Stopped Her

 _"Amu, Whatever Happens. dont make Sera come to the battle okay?" Yamato's Voice was whispered in her Mind._ "Umm you should stay here and Rest." Amu said

"I'm Staying here and gonna watch you" Amu said. She was like a Parent to her.

"But-"

"No more buts Sera-chan. Just listen to me" Amu said. Sera cant resist her and went back to Bed.

 _"I need to get out of here without Amu knowing. but how..." Sera said to herself_ "Can I go to the Bathroom?" Sera asked.

"Dont try to escape Sera-chan" Amu warned.

"I Wont. I Promise" Sera said but it was all a Lie.

Sera walked to the bathroom but Amu was watching her. When she came out Amu was still staring at her.

"Amu, Stop Staring at me like that your giving me goosebumps" Sera said.

"I just need to make sure you wont get away from my sight" Amu said.

Sera then Layed in her Bed.

 _"This is harder than I thought" Sera said in her mind_. _"I have an Idea"_ "I'm Going to sleep Amu" Sera said and She pretended to fall asleep.

Amu was still watching her until Amu fell asleep. Her head was leaning the wall.

 _"Finally She's Asleep" Sera said and tiptoed Her Way out of the treehouse._

"I'll show that Bunglay that I'm the strongest and nit the weakest" Sera said while running away.

【ー】

The Boys were back home from the fight and Bunglay as usual, Escaped.

"I wonder if Sera's Okay?" Yamato asked and went to his room. He saw Amu Sleeping but ni sign of Sera anywhere.

Yamato walked to Amu and Waked her up.

"Amu, Amu Wake up. have you seen Sera?" Yamato asked. Amu woke uo and looked at the Bed.

"Eh? She was here a minute ago. She was sleeping here" Amu said

"What?!" Yamato yelled

"Maybe she went to the Bathroom?" Amu said.

Yamato run to check in the bathroom but she wasn't their.

"Guys have you seen Sera?" Yamato asked.

"Isn't she sleeping?" Leo asked

"She's not in my room anymore. Try to check the Balcony" Yamato said. Misao checked the balcony

"She isn't here" Misao said.

"She's not here either" Tusk said.

"Dont you think she escaped?" Amu said.

"What makes you think that?" Tusk asked

"Because Earlier She wasnted to follow you guys and was planning to escape. so maybe she pretended to sleep and waited for me to fall asleep" Amu Explained

"What?!" They yelled

"I'm Sorry! I was sleepy" Amu said

"No Amu its not your fault. Let just look for her before Bunglay Finds her" Yamato said

"But Bunglay knows already that she isn't special to you right?" leo said

"even so, Because she's Still my friend and he will do everything to make me suffer by using someone I'm connected with" Yamato said

"Okay Then. Lets look for her" Leo said and they all went out


	7. Lost

**Sera's POV**

I was running in the forest looking for Bunglay, I dont know where his destination is but I used my enhance hearing power to look for that monster. I wont forgive him for Hurting me, Hurting Yamato and calling me weak. I'm gonna show him that I'm not weak like he knows.

I couldn't look for Bunglay anywhere, I wonder where he is because I'm kinda excited to show him my strengh. I wanna show him that I'm not just a Little girl. I was walking in the forest but looks like it was getting dark. It was like 7:00 pm and it was already dark, My way was a bit dark so I couldn't see well. I can hear The Owl And Crickets everywhere and Mosquitoes was flying all over so it was a bit ichy. I think I'm Lost so I tried to contact my Team, First I contacted Amu but she wasn't answering, Then I tried to Contact Tusk but he wasn't answering as well, I tried to contact Leo but he wasn't too. Lastly, I tried to contact Yamato, Luckily he answered.

 **END OF SERA'S POV** **YAMATO'S POV** I run out of the Treehouse and was gonna try to look for Sera. I'm So worried, I dont know why... Maybe Because Sera is my friend or She's Special to me. I admit I'm really really worried and I'm scared that something might happen. Especially when that dream happened to me. After that Dream, I was really scared that it might come true. Leo and The others help me looked for Sera because she might be here somewhere. They couldn't contact her in hours thats why they were worried well including me. If you guys know how worried I am right now, I couldn't even think of myself. Why does Sera even need to do that? I know she's Strong but she's still a girl, She couldn't handle bunglay on her own. Why doesn't she Get Help from Misao? From Amu? from Tusk? From Leo? or... From Me? Even if She's Like that I still need to protect her from bunglay because thats my duty as his friend. It was 7:00 pm and still no sign of Sera. I went back to the treehouse but I was more worried! If you guys know this feeling is killing me! I couldn't sit still While Sera is still out their in trouble. But My Feeling Changed when I recieved a Call and it was Sera.

 **END OF YAMATO'S POV**

 _"hello? Sera where are you?! I'm so worried!" Yamato Yelled_

"I'm here in the forest. I think I'm lost." Sera Replied.

 _"you're lost?"_

"Yeah. can you help me?"

 _"where do you think you are?"_ "I can see... I can see a Big tree and a Big Rock here"

 _"Oh I know that place. Just stay their okay. dont leave that place"_ "Okay" Sera said and Hung up.

Sera Sat beside the rock waiting for Yamato, She Wrapped herself with her both arms because it was getting cold.

"Yamato... where are you?" Sera asked shivering in cold. Sera was about to fall asleep when she heard some footsteps not that far.

"whose their?" Sera asked, She stood up in a Fighting pose and was getting ready for action.

"whoever you are? I'm not scared of you" Sera stated. She kept Looking but then someone grabbed her arm.


End file.
